


Memories

by munchfin2001



Category: My Story - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Memories, Smut, my story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munchfin2001/pseuds/munchfin2001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some memories I have with my girlfriend of like 1 1/2 years</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Giggles and Silence

“Ugh, another one of Alexis’ friends, at least this one is bi” I thought as Alexis dragged me towards the middle of the gym where a few familiar faces sat.

“Hey Marie” Rebecca chirped as I sat down, already smiling a little, “God she is so giddy all the time” I thought and looked around, my eyes set on the only foreign face in the group “And I'm a goner already” I thought bitterly, remembering the how well the last crush worked out.

“So this is Lindsey” Alexis interrupted my thoughts and Lindsey smiled slightly and waved “Hello other bisexual” I said loudly and she giggled “Holy shit, yep, I'm gone, my life is now devoted to this goddess” I thought as her infectious laugh took over me. I could get used to this friend


	2. I Hate Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fucking hell, I still despise him!

“Fucking fuck I want to murder him!” I thought in my head as Lindsey and Dickbag sat near me. I was trying to keep my glaring to a minimum “She could do so much better than him, He doesn't even have a big dick!” I thought, smiling widely as she showed off a drawing she did “Fuck, she's so cute when she talks about art, her eyes lighten and she sounds so genuinely happy” “Fuck! Wait stop falling for her”. My brain was beginning to hurt from all this conflict

“Hey Marie, you alright?” I hear her ask “Yeah sorry, got lost in thought is all” I managed to say without making too much of a fool of myself with my obvious “Heart Eyes” She nodded and leaned on Logan's shoulder. I barely resisted growling before the bell rang “Fuck, I'm so gonna murder him” I sighed under my breath and headed off to class.


	3. Fuck, Now I ride the bus with her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // MENTIONS OF SELF HARM \\\
> 
> Man I was really fucked up back then huh?

“Hey”

I hear the voice of my demise say “Sup” I reply, instantly falling deeper into the hell I will endure “Do I guess we ride the bus together now huh?”I say, trying to sound cheery  
” Fuck why do I do this to myself, I'll never matter to her anyways” I think 

“Yep now I'm easily stalkable” she says and I laugh a little 

“Mhmm, gonna be peeking in your windows real soon” I say, putting on my best goofy face. She laughs and of course so do I 

“ God I hate when she laughs like that, I'm so close to being over it and I'm just pulled back in, I hate myself so much” I think

The east of the bus ride we talk until she gets off, I sigh and lean back in my seat, I stay still until I see my stop. I get into the car and my mother drives us home. As soon as we're there I'm out and in my bedroom.

“Don't do it Marie, some people need you” I try to convince myself as I hold the blade against the long vein of my arm 

“She may need you someday, be there then” I sigh and make some light marks on my upper arm, watching as they bleed heavily, reveling in the pain,

“I won't kill myself but that doesn't mean I don't want the pain”

“I hate who I am” is my last thought before I drift off, feeling slightly light headed


	4. Ohmigod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep, it happened, fuck yeah!

“Okay, hate objectifying her but holy fuck, she has a really nice butt” I thought, walking up the stairs with Lindsey two steps ahead and Trinity a few behind me

“So, Marie, Lindsey likes someone” I hear from behind me.

“Oh cool” is my only reply, I feel my heart shatter, “Of course I didn't have a chance, why would I? I'm not worth a chance anyways” 

We reach the top of the stairs and Lindsey stops in front of her locker “Who?” I chance asking, figuring I should know who to kill 

“Their name starts with an M” 

“OhmigodOhmigodOhmigodOhmigodOhmigod”

“Me?” I ask quietly and she nods, smiling slightly.

“I like you too” I say, barely above a whisper “and I'm gonna be late, bye!” I accidentally shout the last part and move on to my class, taking my assigned seat in math

“Holy tit balls, I've never been happier in my life” I think and shoot a spitball at Chris, looking forward to my bus ride.


	5. Many Flashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times occurs and it gets kinda weird

“Do you want to go out with me (I'm awkward).”

I pass the note and hide behind the seat, I hear a snort and smile, I knew she would laugh at that

“Yes”

~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~

We are laying down, cuddling in the woods, she pulls me over and I lay on top of her, smiling at her. I'm babbling something and suddenly she's there, kissing me, I'm ecstatic.

 

~~~~~~~~~Later That Night~~~~~~~~~

We're kissing again, rougher this time, she's on top of me, for some unknown reason she decides to pin my wrists, I barely resist moaning. Then it's gone, we're back to cuddling and talking

“I love you”

She kisses me again and slowly removes my shirt. God I want more, it's too soon, stop now.

~~~~~~~~~Next month~~~~~~~~

Fuck I want this.

“You sure you want this?” She asks.

Fuck I want this more now, I kiss her and she pins me, I moan slightly, she pulls back and I blush 

“Sorry, I really like that” I mumble

She smiles and removes my shirt and her own, fuck I want to leave marks on her, but I know I won't, I'm afraid to touch her, this is my first time with a girl.

When did my pants come off? 

Fuck, she just barely touched my clit and I want more, soon 2 fingers are there and it's too much, I tell her to stop and roll over.

God I want to fuck her, I'm so scared, I feel so guilty. I cry, hoping she won't notice, next time, I am determined to be the top.


End file.
